


A Knight with No Armor

by Wanderlustful



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Medieval AU, NepKat, Shiping, nepeta x karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlustful/pseuds/Wanderlustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at her then the hand taking it; she pulls you up with a strong force that you would not expect from a delicate looking troll like herself. </p><p>You don't know why she helped you, or what she was doing, or had done.</p><p>But you had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time you two would meet.</p><p>----------------</p><p>A Medieval Homestuck AU in which A Heir to the Alternian Throne meets a criminal, and starts something</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble Maker [PILOT]

You could feel the young horse's muscles move freely and in a healthy way under your legs. The faint squeaking noise of when the saddle moved the slightest mixed with the ranging noise of trolls old and young chattering in the market place as you did your daily run about of the kingdom. You stop your horse with the faintest 'woe' and pull back of the rein before turning your body to the right of the horse, and slipping off the left. You took the lead and walked over to a nearby stall. Stopping it, you look at the small arrangements of fine Alternian silk, velvet, and satin. The Queen always had a fancy for fabrics, as well as your dear friend Kanaya, a personal friend as well as the Queens main helper. Though, of course, none of you called her that. You look up at the merchant, a young female troll who looks more close to Jade then Teal. You smile a bit then pick up two fabrics look at them then nod "I'll pay for these, the Queen may have interest in them" you look over them when a stunning cerulean catches your eye, you take it and put it with the other two. You take a few coins out of your pouch and hand them to her. She smiles in a dainty way and lightly hands you the small fabric rolls.

 

You nod politely to the young Jade blood; she bows a bit, and then turns her attention to the other troll, asking about one of the fabrics. You turn and walk over to your horse rubbing its neck before putting the rolls of fabric into the satchel hanging off the saddle. Then, putting your left foot in to the stirrup, putting your hand at the top of the saddle, and the other on the middle, pushing down you swing your leg over the horse, making sure not to kick its sides. You slide the other foot and grab the reins in the correct manner. You turn to look at your knights that you had with you they seem in order. You turn back, and squeeze the sides of your horse gently only for a couple of trolls to run right in front of you, your horse rears, and you fall back, surprised by the sudden height. You look up groaning, one of the trolls, looks back at you, stopping.

 

It seems, by her body structure and frame, she is a female troll. Not too old, maybe 8 sweeps. She seems light built for agility and speed, as well as sneakiness. You bring your eyes further up to her face. Short curly locks go forward then push back, framing her gentle, heart shaped face. Her skin is near fair, but has its griminess’, and freckles on it, showing she is not of high blood, or royal thrown. Her eyes, are slightly arched and pointed, not to mention wide and curious, almost like cat eyes. They share the trademark yellow glow of any troll of Alternia and Befourus. Along with shining, wondrous olive eyes, quite dark, and, beautiful to say at the least.

 

She seems to be taking notice in yourself as well. She tilts her head then steps forward a bit, and, turning back to look at the others, walks over holding out a gloved hand, her claws protruding slightly at the finger tips. You look at her then the hand taking it; she pulls you up with a strong force that you would not expect from a delicate looking troll like herself. She has at least a few inches under you. You nod "Thank you". She nods back, her mouth pulling in to a smile showing cat like fangs, and she was about to let out something, when a disturbance showed in the market. Two rust blood trolls come sprinting toward you both "Stop! Thief!" they yell pointing at the girl in front of you. She seems to bristle, turning on her heal quickly she runs, jumping on to a few barrels and knocking them down.

 

The guards didn't notice quickly enough, and tumbled over them. You pull your hand to your mouth, letting out a small sneer of amusement, swallowing down a laugh. You look over at your soldiers and nod, flash stepping over to your horse you pull yourself up, plant your feet in the stir ups, and take the reins, starting your horse in to a quick trot, the guards following behind you in a good, but quickened pace. They seemed alert, as if to try and find the young troll you saw, those few minutes ago.

You don't know why she helped you, or what she was doing, or had done.

But you had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time you two would meet.


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tea won't solve shit Kanaya- I need medicine-"
> 
> "This is the best thing we have that I can reach to right now. So stop complaining or you won't sleep peacefully tonight" she put emphasis on the word sleep.
> 
> You shut your mouth and let her do her magic, all you want right now is sleep.

The metallic clacking was a normal sound in the some what busy castle. It really just was a signal to Karkat that that the guards weren't slacking off and were actually doing something instead of sitting around drinking ale or snoozing, or well, causing fights; the thing they did a lot toward each other. You actually have a scar from when a new one got snappy. In fact, more and more guards have came in thanks to the big man in charge. Though some of them are a bit young and foolish. 

Nodding to the guards that followed you in the market, signalling to them that they could leave and take a break. They seemed a bit over joyed to nor be on duty and not get in trouble for slacking off, they nodded back and went toward the guard barracks though it seemed they wanted to trample each other over to get to it, and get the heavy armor off. Chuckling you continue to walk down the halls taking notice of the curious tapestries they had on the walls. Fuchsia, was the color of the tapestry. It had Empress Feferi's sign on it and near the end the fuchsia faded to maroon and an off cherry red. You had no idea why it was like that at the bottom, to symbolize the unity of the hemospectrum? You never asked, for some odd reason.

Shrugging as you remember, thanks to the heaviness on your shoulder. You still had the fabrics you bought from the market. Sighing you take the satchel gladly off your shoulder looking around, you spot a yellow blooded maid and whistle nodding your head for her to come over. She comes over, she is, much shorter than you, maybe just hitting five foot 3. Also being young her smiled and kneeled a bit "Can you take this to Lady Kanayas room for me?" she grinned showing off the trademark pointed teeth trolls had and nodded taking the bag before you could hand it to her and ran off. Smiling a bit as you watched her you began slowly climbing up the stairs and soon entering your room.

Despite being 'royal' you didn't like having a fancy, show off room. It was just a nicely sized room with a four post bed, a desk and chair, and a place to keep clothes and hang your armor. Though it did have a bookshelf filled with books and a few candles that rarely get lit.

You sigh finding the strap for you armor you unbuckle it, continuing until you unbuckle all the buckles that needed to be unbuckled and pull off the armor easily, though you huff a bit at it's weight. Setting it down on the figurine where you set your chest armor you sit down on your bed and pull of the rest of it, leaving you only in a tunic and pants, not very royal like, and more for wearing armor and training.

Huffing, you lay back and rub your face, it was sore from smiling the whole day while being in the town. You admit, your a nice guy, yes, but you don't like smiling all that much, you only do it for the towns people, to keep up your perfect little prince image that everyone has in their head.  
It took a couple minutes before you realized how heavy your eyes really were.

Luckily, you didn't have long before you drifted off to a land of sleep and comfort, in end, probably in a weird position. The heavy lard noises of knocking upon your door made your body jolt awake in a slight panic, then shaking your head. Jumping off the bed and walking over to the door sloppily, you grabbed the door handle and attempted to open it carefully. But, ended up slamming it wide ope and almost hitting yourself in the face. 

Standing back trying to let your brain wake up, you blink sleepily at the short, curvy, maternal looking figure at your door frame. She was dressed in soft nicely complimenting colors, and her lips were one shade darker than black, remembering her quotes 'ones lips can never be too black'. 

Kanaya Maryam stood there, looking up at yet with a small smirk playing on her face leaving you confused why you weren't confronted with a softer smile. You groggily run your hand through your hair and side step to let her in, where she gracefully walks in with a slight swing of her hips. The jade blood soon sits down, then crosses her arms, "You were late for dinner again." she sighed, a slight tone of 'do-you-even-try' Maryam sassiness in it. The sound of dinner, makes your stomach make some sort of awkward groaning noise which causes her to raise a eyebrow in amusement. "Was the lil' prince all tired after his day trotting around on his horse?", okay that was blatant sarcasm.

You scowl at her "I haven't been sleeping well you know that" you said sitting down and resting your head in your hands closing your eyes.

"Actually I didn't know that- how come you never told me?" she said a tone of worry in her voice, you shook your head "I thought I did, but I guess I just talked to one of the maids thinking it was you... probably that red blood with way too many curls for her own good" you muttered, starting to go off in a slight sleepy aftershock, but shook your head looking at Kanaya.

"There's a few leftovers down stairs from tonights dinner" she said going over and rubbing your back, which did a fucks worth of zero help, in fact it made you even MORE tired. "I'll try and find something to help you sleep while you go downstairs to eat" the jade blood said softly, walking out a bit rushed to help find a remedy to your insomnia.   
Might as well go and eat to reserve your strength.

\--

You had to admit- the cooks were fairly good at their job.

Okay; good is an understatement. 

The moment you saw it you dropped all princely table manners and apparently looked like you were going to kill the piece of meat. You were already chewing some of it when Kanaya came in and glared at you. Causing you to halfheartedly chew at a slower pace, and stop horkng it down like a pig.

You sat down looking at her as she set a brown glass bottle on the table with a cork in it to stop whatever was in it from spilling out. You glanced at her a raised eyebrow and she smiled "I hope you have patience- I'm making tea" she said as looked around for something to start it with.

"Tea won't solve shit Kanaya- I need medicine-"

"This is the best thing we have that I can reach to right now. So stop complaining or you won't sleep peacefully tonight" she put emphasis on the word sleep.

You shut your mouth and let her do her magic, all you want right now is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me I don't know if you can make that shit in to a tea

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested on one of my older accounts, and fanfics. The person asked if I was considering a Nepkat fanfic anytime soon. I told them I was most likely, due to it was a not so common ship, and one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy, and this is a pilot chapter, if It gets enough of what I deam is necessary, I will continue this uwu.
> 
> Critique would be nice! ^^
> 
> EDIT- since It's gotten a good amount of kudos, and hits, not to mention someone wantsm e to continue, I will do so! I'm currently working on chapter 1


End file.
